Adam Iocco
Adam Iocco is a Senior (Grade 12) at Gearfield High School and a recurring character in the fifth season. He attends a group therapy group led by Melanie Dayton for his eating disorder. There is where he met Alicia Borden, who he quickly fell for and started dating. Adam is very outspoken, to the point, and knowledgable despite failing in school. He is portrayed by Cameron Monaghan. Character History Season 5 In Kill Your Heroes, Mrs. Dayton introduces Alicia to Adam at her therapy group and tells her they share the same issues as Adam rolls his eyes. He comments that he already doesn't like Mrs. Dayton because she's too fake. Alicia assures him she's not fake and it always that happy and Adam replies by saying she could be worse like his last group therapy leader. Alicia giggles and introduces herself, asking him if he goes to Clearwater High. Adam introduces himself and tells her he goes to Gearfield. She asks him what made him switch to this therapy group and he tells her he had problems with some of the guys at his last one who thought it was gay for him to have an eating disorder. Alicia starts rambling which Adam calls cute. Alicia tells him he seems smart, but he tells her he's failing junior year because he hates the way school is set up. After Alicia tells him she has a 3.9 GPA, he tells her that number won't mean anything after college. Mrs. Dayton starts the meeting and Adam asks Alicia to sit next to him and winks at her, making her blush. At Bubble following the meeting, Adam comments how that group therapy session was better than any other one he's been too. Adam asks her why she's there besides having an eating disorder, wanting to know the underlying cause of it. Alicia asks him to tell her his first, but he says he's still trying to figure it out. Alicia admits she was raped and didn't sue him when Adam asks her if she did. Adam tells her she should have pressed charges because he could be out there raping someone else which annoys Alicia because he's trying to tell her what to do. He continues to mildly berate her for it and after getting an important text, Alicia tells him she has to go, but will see him at the next meeting. He later runs into Alicia at the mall and she introduces him to her friends before he asks her to talk alone for a moment. Adam asks her if their meal at Bubble was a date and if she thought it was, he can do much better. Alicia tells him she would love to go on a real date with him and they plan to go out that night. Later on, they are seen making out in his car and he asks her if it's okay since she hasn't done anything like that since she was raped. Alicia tells him it is and to keep going. He stops again and asks if this is going too fast and then again to ask if she wants to go somewhere nicer. She tells him to shut up and starts kissing him again, but he stops her and asks if he can ask her something. He asks if whatever they have going can stay open and not commit to each other and convinces her to go along with it before starting to make out with her again. In La Lune, he is in the court room with Alicia and her mother while they go over a mock trial to prepare her for her upcoming court case against her rapist. When her lawyer asks her if she's 100% sure she wants to go through with the lawsuit, Adam answers for her and says she's sure. He shakes the lawyers hand as they leave and offers to drive Alicia back home so her mom can go back to work. After her mother leaves, Adam informs her that he planned a whole day for them as a reward for her going forward with the trial, which turns her off, but she still goes along with it. He takes her out for breakfast and she thanks him. He tells her how well she did at the courthouse and comforts her when she says she pictured her rapist was actually there, saying she got caught up in the moment. After she tells him she might not be able to testify, he tells her she has to if she wants him locked up. She doesn't see why this is her responsibility, so Adam tells her she could get justice unlike so many rape victims and be an inspiration to people, which she doesn't want. He promises her that she's going to regret it if she doesn't go through with getting her rapist locked up because he'll be out there raping other girls and it will be her fault. He then tells her to at least try to testify for him and takes her hand, trying to convince her. She agrees to try and he tells her they should go out and do something fun. He is seen getting gas while Alicia talks on the phone to her friend about Adam pressuring her with the trial. After he finishes and gets back in the car, he tells her they should go watch Netflix at his place. Alicia tries to tell him she's too tired and just wants to go home, but he tells her she's okay and drives to his house anyways. At his house, they are cuddling and watching Netflix, when out of the blue, Alicia tells him she can't go through with suing her rapist. She tells him that it's his turn to listen to her, but he tells her he doesn't want to listen to her ramble about being scared because she's being selfish. This gets Alicia very upset and she asks him to drive her home, but Adam tells her he's just trying to help and that she doesn't always make the right decisions, so he has to help her with it. She tells him he has no say in what she does with her life and suddenly, he touches her chest and tells her she's really hot and he's really horny. Alicia isn't sure what to do for a moment, but then suddenly jumps on him and tears off his shirt and her own clothes. Adam asks if she really wants to do this and she tells him to shut up and screw her as they proceed to have sex. In First of the Year, he is at the mall with Alicia who is nervous for her trial and he gives her advice on how to make sure she wins. Alicia mentions that none of this trial stuff would ever be happening if her mom didn't find out and explains to him that she found out when someone leaked her rape on a twitter gossip account. He convinces Alicia into finding out who it was that sent in the tweet about her rape so they can get revenge on them. Before Lana's New Year's Eve party, she sends Adam and Alicia on a liquor run and he asks if she's paying them back since the list she gave them is huge. Alicia mentions that it's just pocket change to her. Adam asks if she found out who tweeted about her rape and she reveals it was Chloe. Adam pushes for her to tell her boyfriend so that he dumps her and after Alicia is initially hesitant, Adam riles her up and gets her so mad that she wants to get revenge. They then plan what they're going to do. Adam and Alicia get back to the party with the alcohol and continue their plan. After their plan goes too far and all of Alicia's friends turn on her and kick her out of the party, Adam is looking for her and Danielle tells him what happened. He calls Danielle a shitty friend for not being there for Alicia and goes to leave, but notices that Alicia stole his car. Season 6 In Impossible Year, Adam calls Alicia the next morning, frantic. He asks what she did with his car and asks if she can come over. When she tells him she can't, he tells her he needs his car back, so Alicia agrees to come over. He asks what happened after she was kicked out of the party and Alicia lies and says she went back home and fell asleep. Two hours later, Alicia shows up at Adam's house and he asks her what took her so long. Alicia explains that Chloe came over and they worked things out. Adam tells her not to believe a word she says, but Alicia says she does. Alicia then tells Adam to stop telling her what to do and think. She points out that he forced her to press charges against her rapist and to get revenge on Chloe, which were two things she didn't want to do. She tells him she hates the girl she's become while with him and tells him he ruined her life. She says she wants the old her back and he tells her that the old her was an airhead. Alicia grows silent and throws his car keys at him, telling him never to speak to her again. He tells her that she needs him, but she tells him that she doesn't and would rather walk home than get a ride from him. As she leaves, he yells at her not to come crawling back when she finds out she actually needs him. Appearances Relationships Alicia Borden Main Article: Alicia-Adam Relationship * Start Up: Kill Your Heroes (505) * Break Up: Impossible Year (601) ** Reason: He controlled her life and she was sick of it. Trivia * He is the second character to have an eating disorder, the first being his girlfriend. ** He is the first male to have an eating disorder, the second was Matt. * He is the third character from Gearfield High School, the first two being Angel O'Brian and Felicity Evans. It is unknown if they know each other or not. Quotes * "I can already tell I’m not gonna like her." (First Line) * (to Alicia) "DON’T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME BITCH WHEN YOUR LIFE SUCKS WITHOUT ME IN IT!" (Final Line) * "That’s the best kind of comedy. The kind that comes naturally and isn’t scripted out or forced." * "I love to learn, hate to learn the way school teaches you." * (to Alicia) "Sometimes you just don’t do the right thing. It’s my job to tell you what’s right." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:Season 5 Category:Up to Date Pages